Serca kamiennych ludzi
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Są ludzie, którzy wydają się pozbawieni uczuć. Są ludzie, którzy wydają się tak zajęci innymi, że nie mają czasu na własne uczucia. Silni, niezłomni i niezależni od targających ludźmi emocji. Jednak każdy je ma, nieważne, jak głęboko są skrywane.
1. Lucjusz Malfoy

Dziś znowu spotkanie naszego kręgu. Teraz to już rutyna, codziennie padamy na kolana i czołgamy się przed naszym Panem. Do tego doszło. Ślinimy ziemię pod stopami czarodzieja pół-krwi, choć mieliśmy walczyć w sprawie jej czystości. Część z nas pewnie jeszcze wciąż w to wierzy. Wierzą młodzi, tak jak i ja kiedyś. Wierzą samotni i pragnący zemsty. I wierzą psychopaci. Oto słudzy Pana, obłąkane baranki boże, wyklęte dzieci. Naprawdę, wiele się zmieniło od kiedy sam czułem tą iskrę. Co się z nami stało? Gdzie są piękne siostry Black, do stóp których padało pół społeczności brytyjskich czarodziejów? Skóra mojej żony od dawna jest szara i szorstka jak skóra staruszki. Gdzie młodzi i pełni zapału bracia Lestrange, gdzie ich odwieczny przyjaciel Selwyn i wszyscy moi współlokatorzy z Hogwartu, Rookwood, Yaxley? Wszyscy mieli swoje mroczne strony, to prawda. Byliśmy wzorowymi ślizgonami, zapatrzonymi w siebie i pragnącymi władzy. Ale przecież żadne z nas nie pragnęło takiego końca, pośród krwi i brudu, leżących plackiem we własnym salonie, we własnej rodowej posiadłości plujących żółcią i krwią. Na pierwsze spotkanie szliśmy pełni nadziei na spełnienie ideałów wpojonych nam przez ojców, dziadków, wszystkich wielkich przodków naszych rodów. A teraz okazuje się, że daliśmy się zwieść, wykiwać, _wyjebać_ jak zwykli mugole których zabijamy wciąż i bez końca, a oni się mnożą jak łby Hydry. Dostajemy kary od naszego Pana za rozdawanie kar, które sam nam zleca. Zbyt sparaliżował nas strach, by wstać z klęczek. Za daleko zaszliśmy, by teraz zawrócić. I, o ironio, to rodowa duma zakazuje nam przyznać, że tak, my, czystokrwiści, popełniliśmy błąd. Błąd, który na zawsze zmienił oblicze czarodziejskiego świata.  
Nie wiem kiedy zorientowałem się, że nie chcę takiego życia dla swojego syna. Nie chcę, by jego kark, kark mojego jedynego potomka, przywykł do gięcia się przed Panem – szaleńcem, Panem – szlamą. Nie mogę mówić tego głośno. Nie mogę tego mówić w ogóle. Ale mogę zrobić wszystko, by mój syn mógł mówić cokolwiek sam zechce, a nie co włoży mu w usta ten samozwańczy dyktator czarodziejów czystej krwi.  
Przysięgam na swoich przodków, że ja, Lucjusz Malfoy, zapewnię swojemu synowi życie godne i wolne, choćby za cenę własnego. Merlinie dopomóż.


	2. Minerwa McGonagall

Istnieją dwie płaszczyzny.  
Jestem Minerwą McGonagall, nauczycielką transmutacji i zastępcą na stanowisku dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Fakt powszechnie znany. Każdy, kto choć raz miał ze mną do czynienia powie, że dla uczniów jestem surowa, ale sprawiedliwa. Ci, którzy znają mnie nieco lepiej, dodadzą również, że w życiu prywatnym jestem do cna gryfonką. Nie będą się mylić.  
Dlatego teraz, kiedy trwa wojna, po raz kolejny za cel obieram sobie za wszelką cenę chronić swoich uczniów – te młode, niezwykle chłonne umysły – przed magią czarniejszą niż ich najgorsze sny, śnione w mgliste listopadowe noce. Jestem ich opiekunką i nie mogę dopuścić, by te ich wciąż jeszcze jasne oczy zaszły cieniem krwi.

 _… a gdy na świecie rozpęta się burza, będę szybą w gmachu tego zamku, chroniącą dzieci przed zimnem.  
A gdy przyjdzie wybierać między dobrem własnym a uczniów, przysięgam chronić ich niewinność do ostatniej kropli magii w żyłach…_

Jest druga płaszczyzna. Część za zasłoną, przez wiele lat spychana na sam skraj pamięci, wciąż żywo pulsująca wśród dobrze znanego ładu nauczycielskiego umysłu.  
 _  
Dawno temu pewna mała dziewczynka wyciągnęła rękę do swojego rówieśnika, pomimo różnic odwiecznie dzielących dzieci hogwardzkich domów. Chłopiec, mimo początkowego wahania, przyjął tą niespotykaną życzliwość. Dziewczynka wydawała się równie trzeźwo myślącą osobą jak on, i równie mocno odstawała od swoich rówieśników. W niedługim czasie stali się sobie bliżsi, niż można by przypuszczać. Razem poznawali tajniki magicznego świata, z równym zapałem w pierwszym, jak i ostatnim roku nauki. Mało kto wiedział o ich przyjaźni, skrywanej skrzętnie między najdalszymi regałami starej biblioteki, gdzie prowadzili swoje naukowe dyskusje. Zupełnie inni niż swoi spragnieni zabawy koledzy z roku. Byli żądni wiedzy i nieugięci. I być może to właśnie ta nieugiętość ich zgubiła, podobnie jak Salazara i Godryka, ale tę analogię dziewczynka okryła wiele lat później. Zbyt późno, by zatrzymać przyjaciela przy sobie. Po ukończeniu szkoły ich drogi się rozeszły. On zniknął wraz ze swymi ślizgońskimi znajomymi z których dawniej się z nią śmiał, a ona została nauczycielką. Przez wiele lat nie słyszała o nim ani słowa. Nie zapomniała jednak jego błyskotliwych uwag ani tamtego jednego pocałunku na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, od którego już nic nie pozostało takie, jak dawniej.  
_  
Jednak nie rozpamiętywałam.Nie jestem przecież jakąś nastoletnią puchonką, o nie! Jestem dumną gryfonką; zniknął, dobrze. Pokażę mu, że ja też potrafię tak po prostu nic nie pamiętać, myślałam.

Ale nie potrafiłam, gdy czterdzieści lat później stanęłam różdżka w różdżkę z człowiekiem o nazwisku Lord Voldemort. Nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że Tom Marvolo Riddle, mój mądry chłopiec, umarł. Nie chciałam uwierzyć, że _moje_ ukochane czarne oczy, za którymi tęskniłam odkąd zniknął z mojego życia na tak długo, były ostatnim widokiem przed śmiercią tak wielu z moich podopiecznych i przyjaciół.  
Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć. A trwa już druga wojna, którą rozpętały tamte piękne, piękne oczy. Podobno teraz mają czerwony odblask, zupełnie jak krew moich uczniów. __


	3. Alastor Moody

Nazywam się Alastor Moody i od przeszło pięćdziesięciu lat morduję ludzi w imię dobra. Brzmi jak mało śmieszny żart, ale to moja praca. Lubię ją. Zasługują na to, te zasrane śmierciojady. Za moimi plecami mówi się, że mam paranoję, ale ja po prostu jestem czujny. Jeszcze żadnemu z nich nie udało się mnie przechytrzyć. Czasem komuś udało się zabrać ze sobą na drugą stronę kawałek mojego nosa czy ucha, raz nawet pół nogi. No i oka też sam sobie nie wydłubałem, czy ja nazywam się Fletcher? Ale nigdy nie udało im się podejść mnie na tyle, by mnie dopaść. To jak ich dopadam, zawsze. Nie mam litości, tak jak oni jej nie mieli.  
 _…krzyki niosące się echem przez korytarz przestronnego domu. Na ścianach zdjęcie małego chłopca, gdzie jest chłopiec, nie ma, nie ma chłopca, chwała Merlinowi. Krzyki cichną. Zostają teczki lekarskie podpisane „Frank i Alicja Longbottom" na wydziale nieuleczalnie przeklętych…  
_ Torturuję, tak jak oni torturowali. Kurczą się te gnidy pod moją różdżką, a ja jestem nietykalny.  
 _…dwie rude głowy uskakujące raz po raz przed zaklęciami, zbyt nieważni, by zasługiwać na avadę, zbyt ważni, by pozwolić im ujść z życiem. Dwie rude głowy ocaliły trzecią, burzę rudych loków. Ukochani bracia Molly, Fabian i Gideon. Gdy wróciliśmy tam potem, zastaliśmy tylko zgliszcza. Zgliszcza, i parę małych, białych kostek…  
_ Palę, tak jak i oni palili. Niech płoną wewnątrz i zewnątrz, a ja jestem tym, który wymierza im kary. Ja jestem sprawiedliwy.  
 _…Benio Fenwick nie miał rodziny za którą mógłby umrzeć. Był cichym i miłym chłopcem, sam go uczyłem podstaw obrony przed czarną magią. Nikt nie zasługuje na skończenie pod mugolskim mostem w aucie z Bellatriks Lestrange, której zawsze się podobałeś. Niestety, nauczyłem go tylko podstaw obrony…_  
Posługują się psychopatką, więc i ja mogę się zachowywać jak psychopata. Dzięki mnie powrót do Azkabanu wydaje im się rajem. I tak powinno być, dla dobra innych. Mi i tak nic już nie pomoże. 

…

… _miękkie, brązowe włosy okręcone wokół delikatnego palca. Uśmiech, taki z dołeczkami. Biała ręka obejmuje drobną istotkę zawiniętą w różowy kocyk. Lisa i Emily. Lisa i Emily Moody…_

 _…_

Mogłem zrobić dla was wszystko, a teraz mogę tylko to. STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ, kiedyś wyłapię ich wszystkich. 


	4. Regulus Black

Zawsze nienawidziłem swojego brata. Był starszy, lepszy w Quiditchu, bardziej podobał się dziewczynom, był popularny i wszystko w życiu uchodziło mu na sucho. No, może poza decyzją o tym, by strażnikiem tajemnicy domu Potterów został Pettigrew, który zaraz wszystko wyjawił Czarnemu Panu.  
Nie powinno mnie to obchodzić. Mój Pan jest szczęśliwy, poleje się krew. Moi rodzice cieszą się, gdy Pan jest szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo pragnęli by choć jeden z ich synów zachował się jak na Blacka przystało i walczył w obronie czystości krwi. Gdy teraz na mnie patrzą, widzę rozpierającą ich dumę. Z całej tej radości matka zdecydowała się obejrzeć dziś album z moimi zdjęciami z dzieciństwa. Syriusz takiego nie ma, matka wszystkie spaliła gdy okazało się, że trafił do Gryffindoru. Cieszyłem się, sądząc, że żadne świadectwo jego wyższości nade mną nie przetrwało. Nie miałem racji. Wśród wielu zdjęć moich i rodziców zobaczyłem jedno, na którym był. To było zdjęcie matki i kuzynki Bellatriks, która też służy Naszemu Panu. Syriusz był na nim w tle, uchwycony przypadkowo. Spod jego już wtedy długich włosów zobaczyłem kawałek swojej twarzy.  
I wtedy sobie przypomniałem. To był dzień, kiedy mała Bella będąc u nas w odwiedzinach zachciała się bawić moją nową miotłą. Dostałem ją zaledwie dzień wcześniej i nie miałem zamiaru jej na to pozwolić. Ona jednak nie była przyzwyczajona do odmowy, użyła więc paru zaklęć z rodowego repertuaru Blacków. Była na drugim roku, ja miałem dziesięć lat i jeszcze nie miałem własnej różdżki. Nie miałem jak się obronić.  
Po wszystkim matka zganiła mnie za słabość i zapozowała do zdjęcia z Bellatriks. To Syriusz wyleczył spore rozcięcie na brzuchu i siniaki na plecach.  
To Syriusz, ten sam, którego tak sumiennie nienawidziłem przez ostatnie lata. Mój starszy brat, którego rodzice się wyrzekli. Mój brat, który się o mnie troszczył. A teraz jego przyjaciel może zostać zabity przez Czarnego Pana. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie, nie pozwolę na to.


	5. Bellatriks Lestrange

Mój Pan jest bardzo łaskawy, pozwolił mi tańczyć w swoich szeregach. Dotańczyłam na pierwsze miejsce, jego prawa ręka, jego najtrwalsza podpora, zawsze wierna, zawsze obecna. Podziwiajcie mnie teraz, marne podróbki czystokrwistych, podziwiajcie i bójcie się, ponieważ Czarny Pan nie ma cenniejszego wojownika nade mnie, Bellatriks Lestrange. Nawet mój marny mąż nie zaszedł tak daleko. W końcu zasłużył na swój los. Ginąc nie zachował nawet tych resztek dumy, błagając o litość. Czarny Pan nie ma litości i ja też jej nie mam, gdy za moją sprawą domy tych szlamowatych karaluchów spływają krwią. Ich różdżki pękają pod moimi obcasami, a ja wysyłam im uśmiech numer jeden, uśmiech numer dwa, _Crucio_ , uśmiech numer dwanaście _, Avada Kedavra_ , gińcie, szlamy, gińcie, zdrajcy krwi, to taka pyszna zabawa! Salazar powinien być dumny, znalazł godnych następców, Czarnego Pana, obrońcę krwi prawdziwych czarodziejów i jego najwierniejszą sługę, Bellatriks!  
Kiedyś się z tego śmiali. Patrzyli mi w oczy i bezczelnie szydzili. Oni mogą udawać, że cię kochają mój panie, ale ja znam prawdę. Oni nigdy cię tak naprawdę nie kochali, oni pragną tylko władzy. Pluli mi pod nogi i zanosili się śmiechem, nie obchodziła ich piękna Bellatriks. Teraz nie mają odwagi. Ludzie, którzy dawniej uważali mnie za wariatkę, teraz widza moją rzeczywistą potęgę.  
Kto inny wytrzymał tyle lat w Azkabanie, dzień w dzień patrząc w morską otchłań bez żadnego cienia szansy na wypuszczenie i kto inny doczekał się wyzwolenia z rąk naszego Czarnego Pana? Czekałam tyle lat, kamienna podłoga, kraty w oknie, trupki szczurów i żwir pod bosymi stopami, w kółko chodzenie po celi, żwir między palcami u stóp, miarowe fale za oknem, czy ktoś mówi, że zwariowałam? Chyba zwariował!  
Czarny Pan jest moją inspiracją, moim natchnieniem, a ja zrobię wszystko co zechce. Padam na kolana, całując ziemię u jego stóp.  
Zrobię wszystko dla Czarnego Pana.  
Tylko dlaczego tak to boli, gdy mówi:

 _\- Zabij dziecko, Bellatriks. Zabij to dziecko._

Dla Czarnego Pana zabiję nawet nasze nienarodzone dziecko.


	6. Remus Lupin

Nazywam się Remus Lupin i to nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Nie jestem wart tego, żeby znać moje imię. Bo co znaczy moje imię?  
Czy moja miłość kogoś ocaliła?  
Czy udało mi się uratować choć jedną z tych osób, o których myślałem, że mogę dla nich zrobić wszystko?  
Czy udało mi się uratować _kogokolwiek_?  
Znaczę mniej nawet, niż swoje własne wspomnienia.  
A one kołaczą się po głowie, gdy leżę pod połataną kołdrą i drżę z zimna, bo nie mam pieniędzy ani sił zająć się czymś tak prozaicznym jak rachunki. Szare stróżki przecieków tworzą wzór i mówią jakby: _rozczytaj mnie, zgadnij, obejrzyj sobie przyszłość z tej poplątanej zagadki_. Ale ja uparcie widzę tylko przeszłość i nie mogę tam znaleźć nic innego.  
Przeszłość, w której ból fizyczny miesza się z radością życia. Moja choroba i jej akceptacja, mój strach i ich śmiech, ich wsparcie. Do tej pory pamiętam ulubione smaki ich czekolad: James lubił z orzechami, Lily białą, Peter uwielbiał każdą, ale najbardziej z bakaliami, Marlene lubiła zwykłą, mleczną a Syriusz… Syriusz mógłby żywić się tylko gorzką czekoladą.  
 _Ale już tego nie zrobi, nigdy więcej_ , krzyczy jakiś głos w głowie, chociaż kazałem mu się zamknąć wieki temu. Oni wszyscy już nie żyją, a ja muszę jakoś żyć z tymi ich martwymi uśmiechami przyklejonymi do spodu czaszki. Z ich komentarzami.  
 _To melodramatyczne, Luniuś_ , tak mówi Syriusz.  
 _Och, daj chłopakowi spokój, przecież widzisz, że się stara!_ , krzyczy James. Obydwoje matowymi głosami, które już nigdy nie zabrzmią poza moją głową. Chyba powoli wariuję.  
Całymi dniami modlę się, żeby nikt nie zechciał tu przyjść, wejść, odwiedzić. Żeby nie zobaczył tych resztek mnie. Z drugiej strony nie wiem nawet, kto mógłby chcieć coś takiego.  
Ja na przykład chciałbym umrzeć. Ale nie ma już żadnej bitwy, w której mógłbym wziąć udział. Nie ma już nikogo, dla kogo mógłbym walczyć. Te dzieciaki sobie poradzą, mają cały Zakon za sobą, mają siebie nawzajem. Ale ja już nie mam nikogo. Bo jestem jedynym, któremu nie udało się umrzeć i to jest moje przekleństwo. _I to jest moja nadzieja._


	7. Albus Dumbledore

Jestem człowiekiem, na którym polega niemal cała czarodziejska Anglia i to zobowiązuje. Do tej pory robiłem wszystko, co było w mojej mocy. Och, właściwie chyba uosabiałem mędrca naszych czasów. Dałem im to, w co chcieli uwierzyć: przywódcę, nieskończenie mądrego i wiecznego. Bo chociaż na świecie nadal żyje Nicolas Flamel, mój nieśmiertelny przyjaciel, i chociaż ziemia pełna jest wróżbitów i prawdziwych proroków, ludziom chyba łatwiej było uwierzyć po prostu w dobrotliwego staruszka, który rozegra wojnę tak czysto i gładko jak partię szachów przy popołudniowej herbatce.  
Myślałem, że w ten sposób odpokutuję wszystko, co zżerało mnie od środka przez tyle, tyle lat. Więc opiekowałem się dziećmi, dzieliłem się z nimi wiedzą, dawałem im rady. Z czasem wchodziłem wyżej na drabinę hierarchii, ale po drugiej stronie to samo robił Tom. Obydwoje toczyliśmy swój własny wyścig - on pragnął zawsze być przed czasem, ja pragnąłem jedynie dać sobie radę ze wszystkim, nim czas nadejdzie.  
A potem rozpoczął wojnę. Więc wziąłem sprawy w swoje ręce i to w tamtym momencie moje życie stało się czymś więcej niż pokutą. Ono właściwie przeobraziło się w cel samo w sobie, ale czy ktokolwiek zrozumie to gadanie zmęczonego starca? Wszystko zostało poświęcone Sprawie. Wmawiałem sobie, że tym razem robię to dla dobra całego świata. Kierowałem ludźmi, ba, sterowałem nimi, tak samo jak robił to Tom, a nawet jeszcze zgrabniej, bo po cichu. Nikt nigdy się nie zorientował _(Nawet ja, nawet ja tak długo nie miałem pojęcia, co robię…)._ Och, oni sami tego pragnęli. Zresztą, co miałem im do zaoferowania? To, co zrobiliby sami, tylko, że ja dawałem im współpracę Zakonu. Niektórych było mi żal. Taki Severus, na przykład. Kiedyś byłem zupełnie taki jak on, zupełnie taki. Ale moja pozycja zobowiązywała coraz bardziej i nie mogłem się cofnąć, nie mogłem zrobić nic, co podkopałoby ten autorytet.  
Więc brnąłem w to dalej. Nawet kiedy Tom zniknął, wiedziałem, że to nie koniec. Dlatego czekałem, umacniałem swoją pozycję, pomagałem tym, którym należało i potępiałem tych, którzy zasłużyli. A potem, gdy nadszedł czas, dałem im Harry'ego, dałem im Wybrańca, dałem im _nadzieję_. Łyknęli wszystko, bo co mieli robić? Wierzyli w każde słowo. Byłem taki dobry w tą szaloną grę, że uwierzyłem sam sobie. Wmówiłem sobie, że i dla mnie jest nadzieja, tak jak i oni widzą ją w tym małym chłopcu z niefortunną przeszłością.  
Teraz okazuje się, że pośród całego tego splendoru, całej ufności we mnie pokładanej, nie ma dla mnie ratunku.  
Cały ten wyścig, wszystkie gierki mniejsze i większe prowadziły mnie _tutaj._  
Na Wieżę Astronomiczną.  
Zastanawiam się tylko, kto z tej trójki będzie szybszy: Severus, Harry, czy Bella? Bo Dracona nie biorę pod uwagę. Ma w oczach coś, co miała Ariana, gdy schodziłem do piwnicy z Gellertem. Ma w oczach strach.  
Tak bardzo chciałbym się bać.


	8. Andromeda Tonks

Nigdy nie oczekiwałam od życia zbyt wiele. Tym różniłam się tak bardzo od swoich sióstr, pragnących bogato wyjść za mąż, urodzić inteligentne dzieci, pozostać pięknymi jak najdłużej się da czy urządzać wystawne bale dla czystokrwistych do kresu swoich dni. Tym też szczyciłam się zawsze, gdy ktoś ze zdziwieniem orientował się, że ja także, tak jak one, noszę nazwisko Black - choć zupełnie na to 'nie wyglądam'.  
Nie można by powiedzieć, że miałam nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Byłam po prostu zbuntowana i za nic nie chciałam żyć tak, jak oni – bo ich dni wypełnione były obowiązkiem i ciszą, nienawiścią, grą pozorów i przede wszystkim dojmującą samotnością. Zrozumiałam to dość wcześnie i nawet udało mi się uświadomić na tym polu Syriusza – kuzyna, ukochanego młodszego braciszka, którego nigdy nie miałam. Dopóki można było, trzymaliśmy się razem.  
Ale potem nasze drogi rozeszły się. Dorosłam niespodziewanie tuż po odebraniu świadectwa zaliczonych OWUTEMów. Stało się to w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca, kiedy wbrew własnej krwi zgodziłam się wyjść za mąż za zaprzyjaźnionego londyńskiego bibliotekarza, będącego – o zgrozo! - mugolem. Narcyza i Bellatriks przeklęły mnie od razu, choć przede wszystkim była to Bella. Ona nigdy nie nosiła w sobie ani kropli empatii, wychowana głównie przez ojca i jego kolejnych kochanków. Rodzice zaś nie zniżyli się nawet do tego. Ot, tak po prostu zerwali kontakt ze swoją najmłodszą córką, nie odnawiając go aż do własnej śmierci.  
Niedługo później jednak sama urodziłam córkę i nie byłam już znowu taka zagubiona. Była moim oczkiem w głowie i największym skarbem, który za wszelką cenę starałam się ochronić przed nienawiścią świata tak dobrze mi znanego. Zresztą, miałam Teda i z jego pomocą byłam w stanie stawić czoła wszystkiemu – moim rodzicom, siostrom i przede wszystkim temu idiocie, Voldemortowi, który w ciągu paru lat rozpętał w Wielkiej Brytanii piekło.  
Temu samemu, z gestii którego lata później mój mąż, Ted, zginął w bólu i z krzykiem, który nie milknie do dziś. A niedługo po nim Nimfadora, ściskając w dłoni dłoń swojego męża, kiedy ja nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej poza trzymaniem w ramionach ich jedynego synka, swojego wnuka.

Mój mąż, który uratował mnie od pogrążenia się w samotności, na którą skazana była moja rodzina. Ten sam, który tarczą ciepła i spokoju chronił mnie przed pomówieniami, słowami nienawiści i szyderstwami.  
Moja jedyna córka, z której byłam tak dumna, gdy trafiła do Hufflepuffu, nie zaś Slytherinu. Gdy zdała egzaminy aurorskie, gdy stała na ołtarzu w tej samej lawendowej sukience, co ja – lekko tylko przerobionej.  
W końcu mój zięć, człowiek o sercu tak dobrym i otwartym na innych jak mało zdążyłam poznać.

A teraz co mam zrobić? Dalej trzymam w ramionach wnuka... choć powinna robić to jego matka. Ma zadarty nos i ufne oczy, zupełnie jak ona.  
Ale oprócz niego nie mam już nic. Chyba tylko pamięć, że nigdy nie chciałam wiele. Walcząc z samotnością, zostałam w końcu całkiem sama. No, co mam z tym zrobić? Zdaje się, że nie mam już siły na cokolwiek, chociaż Blackowie nie poddają się nigdy, wpajano mi to przecież od małego. Co zrobić? Co mam, do cholery, zrobić, żeby naprawić błędy was wszystkich, z którymi walczyłam przez lata?  
I dlaczego nikt nie odpowiada?!


End file.
